battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cube and Leafy
This page is about the interactions between Ice Cube and Leafy. Leafy and Ice Cube started off as very close friends in BFDI, but like many others, Ice Cube turned on Leafy after she found out that she stole Dream Island. Leafy appears to still view Ice Cube as a friend, based on their small interactions in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", but they aren't as close friends as they used to be. As shown in "The Four is Lava," Ice Cube still dislikes Leafy, continuing to hold a grudge against her. Interactions suggesting a friendship Their friendship started in "Take the Plunge: Part 2" after Leafy became Team Captain, and she chose Ice Cube to be on her team first, resulting in the introduction of Icy's catchphrase, "Thanks for picking me! Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." Throughout the entire team picking, Icy helped Leafy choose people onto her team, such as Teardrop and Needle. After Leafy finishes the boat during the challenge, she accidentally starts the boat. Her and Ice Cube, along with Coiny, are able to get onto the boat in time, while the others fail. Despite their effort put into finishing the challenge, both Ice Cube and Leafy fail to finish for their team, causing them to lose the challenge. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", during the challenge, Icy and Leafy did the challenge together. Icy comments to Leafy on how fast Needle is as a runner. Leafy then says that that's good, referring to her team. Later on the rock climb, due to Icy not having arms, Leafy helps her climb up. Eventually, they make it up. During a ride on a vertical gondola, Leafy puts a bowling ball over Icy's head saying that both of them are falling at the same rate. However, once the gondola stops, Icy is killed by the bowling ball, never to be seen again for the rest of the episode. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", after the announcement that an Ice Cube Recovery Center is being created, Leafy asks "Needy" if non-existent Icy is mad at her, resulting in Needle slapping her for calling her Needy, but says "no" that Icy will be mad at her. In "Sweet Tooth", after Leafy tries to kill the Announcer with a hammer, Icy asks Leafy what happened and says she's become evil. Leafy apologizes for killing her, and Icy claims that she wants revenge for killing her. In "Bridge Crossing", Leafy asks Ice Cube during the challenge if she still wants revenge. After Icy shakes her head (no), Leafy says that she'll help Icy cross the bridge (also Needle). However, they are unsuccessful after they are hit by Golf Ball by Snowball. In "Cycle of Life", during the challenge, Leafy has to sit on Ice Cube while she runs since she has no arms. When Ice Cube runs around the tree, Leafy flies off of her. Ice Cube immediately turns back to retrieve Leafy and she runs back to the rest of their team. In "Crybaby!", Leafy told Blocky "That was mean!" when he killed Icy. During the skiing contest, she tells Blocky she didn't like what he did to Icy. When they reach the bottom of the hill Leafy happily says "Icy" when she sees Ice Cube is back. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Leafy let Ice Cube on her back when they climbed the ladders. She also let Icy place first before herself. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Leafy gave Icy what she thought was a red ball, saying that she's such a great friend. In "Half a Loaf is Better Than None", Ice Cube joins the alliance with Pencil. Icy and Leafy would rarely interact with each other until "The Reveal", four episodes later. In "Vomitaco", Leafy hoped that Ice Cube wouldn't be eliminated. In "The Reveal", Leafy gave Ice Cube a pair of springy shoes. Leafy chose Ice Cube to be her partner in the challenge, which Ice Cube was grateful for since Pencil wouldn't partner up with her. In the frisbee contest, Leafy accidentally shatters Ice Cube twice and they lose the contest without getting a single catch. When Ice Cube gets a prize for getting the least votes, Leafy congratulates her. In "Rescission", Leafy pushes Ice Cube away from that backstabbing Bubble during the unicycle race. She ends up making them both fall off a cliff. In "Gardening Hero", Leafy is upset to see Ice Cube playing catch with Bubble, who she disliked at the time. In "The Glistening", Leafy said it was sad that Icy was gone. In "Hurtful!", Leafy is happy to see Ice Cube but questions how she got out of the TLC. When she has to go back, Leafy says she's sorry. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Ice Cube votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy tells Liy that Ice Cube is "so epically cool". Leafy later says she loves several characters, Ice Cube being one of them. Interactions suggesting a conflict In "Barriers and Pitfalls", after Leafy accidentally kills Ice Cube, she says "Oh well". In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", when it turned out that the ball Leafy gave Icy was a maroon ball, Ice Cube gets a point penalty. Leafy tries to apologize to her, but Ice Cube wanted revenge. In "Hurtful!", Leafy throws Ice Cube into the incinerator for no reason, she wasn't even metal. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when she finds out that Leafy stole Dream Island, she agrees with the others about giving her the death penalty. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Ice Cube was angrily chasing Leafy. In "The Four is Lava", Leafy appears in Ice Cube's happy thought, along with Pencil, Match, and Book. All four of them suddenly burst into flames, as Ice Cube smiles. Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.23.40_PM.png Capture152.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-09_at_11.22.46_PM.png Icy,leafy_and_needle.PNG|Let's all go together! Ice cube 25.jpg Ice Cube Recovery Center.jpg Image.ICY!.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-10_at_12.21.50_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-10_at_12.22.04_AM.png 5886.png|Ice Cube smiling as Match, Pencil, Leafy, and Book burn Category:Multi-character relationships